


Wrapped around my finger

by Mystery_Redacted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Kittatos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cave, Centaur, Creatures, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Living in a Cave, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NO rape, Omega Silvanus, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, gorgon - Freeform, mythological creatures, no non-con, sphinx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Redacted/pseuds/Mystery_Redacted
Summary: Silvanus was brought up in a hunter family of Alpha's and Beta's, who's mission was to hunt down Omega's to chain them up or kill them since some Omega's seemingly had the gift to tame the mythological monsters in the forest. Now that he has presented as Omega things only go downhill until he meets Kittatos. Can the newly presented Omega and Gorgon Alpha live together without any slip ups? Will they live peacefully? Or will Silvanus's father finally find him and finish what he started?





	1. It all begins

Well, Silvanus Nason's day couldn't have gotten any worse if he had tried. He was born into a family of strong alpha hunters! Their soul mission to either enslave, chain or kill any Omega they could. Omega's were sometimes born with a certain gift that terrified all human Alphas, the gift being to attract mythological alphas into the fray and seemingly control them to their will. 

“Manipulative!” He could hear his father shout loudly on his much more drunken nights “They wrap those beasts around their fingers and set them upon villages as they please! Monster tamers and such” He spat at the floor “No Omega in this household would ever be allowed that sort of power!”

Well.... that's what got Silvanus running. He was a bit of a runt of the litter, his brother and sisters becoming big strong Alphas. But Silvanus could stand his ground against them, pin them to the ground, which of course led his father to believe that he was just a late blooming Alpha or a Beta...

Silvanus had woke up this morning, beds soaked and feeling slick dripping down his thighs. He panted, feeling his body on fire but also felt fear, a deep burning fear. He was presenting as an Omega. He concluded right then and there that his life was over, he was going to be chained or sold and disowned and there was nothing he could do!

Silvia came into his room, her nostrils flaring and staring at him in surprise. They both stared at each other, not knowing how to proceed. Luckily for Silvanus he had always been closest to Silvia. She helped him pack quietly, it wasn't advised to go out in heat but at this point he had no choice.

“SILVANUS!” Came the shout of his father and he panicked along with his sister. She gave him everything and pushed him out to the forest to run.

And so ran he did, running hard, panting, feeling sweat drench his clothing while feeling the cramps in his lower stomach. He heard gunshots and didn't stop running until he was deep in the forest where his father could never find him.

He sat against a tree, panting hard and letting another wave of heat run down his spine. Great, he was now in a forest filled with mythological alphas instead of human alphas. If he didn't have the gift, which he thought was nigh impossible considering his background of being in a hunter family, then the alphas here would have a new pet, being much much crueller than any human would

“Hello~” Soon came the croon, Silvanus bolted up at the sound and was met with a centaur. Fucking fantastic.

The centaur with his blond hair and green eyes, skin tanned darkly from being in the sun looked over Silvanus, a hand going through his long black hair, catching the dazzling sight of silver eyes and fair skin “Poor little thing~ All out here on your own”

Silvanus gulped, his hand going to his dagger even though he knew in his state he would be unable to fight and soon begging for the alpha. He closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control until he heard a roar. His head turning to see an Alpha Sphinx, white fur flowing and going to attack the centaur for his claim

Great great, he had two Alphas fighting over him, he tried and scramble for his things but heard the Sphinx growl using his alpha voice “Don't move!” and it forced him to freeze as they continued to fight. He waited, trying to move when they didn't notice. But two human arms wrapped around his waist. Another hand went over his mouth to stop him shouting out and another grabbed his bag and started to move backwards

He only smelt one other Alpha, one, meaning that this was also a mythological Alpha. What kind of rotten luck has he got?! He struggled against his grasp but soon he heard something almost soothing “Shush” Came the rumbling voice, not a command “I'm trying to help you before you're torn apart”

An alpha?! Helping him?! Why on earth would one do that?! Alpha's just claim and breed. He looked up and his eyes widened, he saw snakes where hair should be a deep red, a tanned and muscular body holding him tight and a red snake half below. It was a male gorgon. A. Male. Gorgon

Firstly Gorgons giving birth to males were incredibly rare! Second of an Alpha Gorgon was one of the most dangerous and so mix the rare male and the violent Alphas and Silvanus was in for a disaster! Male Gorgons were the most vicious and brutal. His struggles started once again

The Gorgon huffed, eyes flicking down to him and Silvanus shut his eyes on instinct. One look will turn you to stone. But it gave the Gorgon an easier time in dragging him since now he was easily disorientated. He heard the noise of growling fighting Alphas fade and found himself tiring out, just wanted this Alpha to be gentle at least. Even though he thought that would be too much to ask of a Male Alpha Gorgon. 

Silvanus could feel the sweat trickling down his back and the waves upon waves of heat that was now engulfing his body. He looked up quickly at the Alpha Gorgon and strangely enough the Gorgon seemed unfazed. He felt the arms hold him tightly against his body, felt his muscles, probably from the fights among his own species and the hunting, and felt a new wave of slick come out and cover his thighs.

The Gorgon's nose flared in response to the smell, looking down causing Silvanus to shut his eyes once more. Maybe he just wanted Silvanus as a statue? That would explain why he kept looking down and at him. He just tried to get his breathing under control, though now he was struggling and whining for a very different reason, his heat was in full effect and he just wanted an Alpha's knot, practically begging for it.

The next few days were fuzzy for Silvanus. He was aware of being brought into a cave but the days were just filled of him fingers deep inside himself, whining for a knot. Sometimes he'd feel water getting put into his mouth and food by a smooth hand but other than that he was alone.

His thoughts came back clear to him after four days. He looked around, feeling his heat ebb away. He was in a part of a cave that was closed off and filled with pillows. He could smell the dried slick and sweat that filled the room. He felt his stomach growl and so went out cautiously to see the other parts of the cave.

The other parts were... nice, filled with pillows and hanging beads or rugs to separate each part. He soon hit the entrance of the cave and found the Gorgon, over a fire cooking some food that made his stomach groan and his mouth water

His stomach groaning got the attention of the Gorgon that looked over, causing Silvanus to look away 

“Ah you're here. I suspect that means your heat is finally calming down” His voice rumbled causing a shiver to go through Silvanus's spine

Silvanus nodded dumbly and got his voice after a bit “Y-you didn't knot me...” He winced internally at how disappointed and needy he sounded

The Gorgon chuckled, seeming to rumble deep in his chest and even purr “You can't exactly consent in heat and the struggling was a very good indication of what you wanted”

Silvanus nodded with a gulp “I-I.... I thought Gorgons were all about... pets and breeding”

The Gorgon huffed at that and Silvanus felt his inner Omega whine at upsetting the Alpha “Maybe, but I don't. I'm an exiled Gorgon.”

Silvanus blinked at that, he was an exiled Gorgon? He didn't even know Gorgons could be exiled. He rolled this concept over in his mind before some food was shoved into his hand, causing his eyes to snap down then immediately look away

The Gorgon chuckled “Look into my eyes”

Silvanus blinked and shook his head, he didn't want his life to end like this

“Do it” The Alpha commanded him

He tried to fight against it, with all his will but he ended up looking the Gorgon straight into the eyes


	2. Unexpected outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvanus found it odd, wanted to know more and felt reluctant to leave. This was maybe his only shot at a good life… Hopefully

Silvanus’s silver eyes meet glorious and deep green eyes. He immediately cringed and waited for his body to harden and turn to stone

He waited… and waited… He heard a deep chuckle come from the Gorgon

Opening his eyes he looked himself over, trying to find changes or errors or anything but he looked and felt the same. Nothing felt hard or stiff or even heavier, it was like nothing had happened at all

He looked back at the Alpha Gorgon in shock, his eyes searching for answers “How…”

The Gorgon slithered back to eat, humming with a shit eating grin on his face “Because of Gorgons violent tendencies and dominating personas it’s hard to find a mate in out own species. Even among the omegas, so what mostly happens is forced breeding with other species, this has weakened our powers greatly. I’d have to really try to turn you to stone and I doubt I could honestly”

Silvanus found this information fascinating, running it over in his mind and wondering how they didn’t know this. Then again, he doubted Gorgons would advertise their lost of power since that was the exact reason they were not hunted as ferociously as other species 

He looked over at the Gorgon once again, seeing the male tilt his head back and opening his mouth to simply swallow the meat, he watched his powerful throat muscles move with each gulp and even the slight outline of the meat going down his throat. His eyes wondered over his physic, he could tell the Gorgon was indeed an Alpha, broad shoulders, muscular torso, even his tail seemed to ripple with muscle. The red snakes seemed to coil around his head, coming down to shoulder length and some even hissing at him quietly 

“Having fun?” The Gorgon’s voice snapped Silvanus out of his analysis 

“H-huh?! I was just erm…” he tried to think of an excuse but his mind wasn’t up to speed

The Gorgon chuckled “It’s fine though I would suggest finishing your own meal before watching me like a predator”

Right… Silvanus had completely forgotten about his own meal, he started to tear and chew at it since utensils weren’t going to be in the cave and he still had no idea where his bag was

“Why didn’t you breed me?” After hearing the whole culture of Gorgons he was more confused 

“I already said-“ Silvanus rolled his eyes at that “Yes but with how you describe Gorgon behavior it sounds like consent isn’t that big a deal”

The Gorgon’s lips formed into a straight line, muscles tensing up “Perhaps I simply do not agree with Gorgon ‘nature’ if you can even call it that. Perhaps that is why I’m exiled” the Gorgon resumed eating 

“…Why were you exiled?” Silvanus was curious about it ever since he heard they could be exiled

The Gorgon stopped, each feature going stiff, the silence that followed was long and drawn out, each moment more awkward than the next

“…I do not wish to talk about it” The Alpha simply said and continued to eat

It wasn’t a command, he could have pressed for more information. But… he didn’t want to piss off the only creature that had been taking care of him this whole time, that protected him through his heat. So he left it, hoping one day the Gorgon might tell him if he was still around. 

Silvanus shouldn’t be feeling so… at ease in his company, shouldn’t be so willing to just stay here. But he found that he was. Maybe he still had some feelings left over from the heat. Most certainly that, he could feel it bubbling up again for the last day

He handed the plants that had held his meat to the Gorgon “I should return, I feel the heat starting up one final time”

The Gorgon nodded, taking the plants “But of course” he started to clean the area he had used

Silvanus started to walk but before he went through the beads he turned to look over the Gorgon. He opened his mouth, about to introduce himself before thinking better of it. Shutting it with a sigh and walking through the beads. Gorgons are dangerous, especially males and especially Alphas. Once his heat is over he should leave as soon as he can. If the Gorgon has a name he may get attached and that was something he couldn’t do

The Gorgon watched him go with a sigh, watching the beads slowly return back to their original position and going back to cleaning

It was nice to have company for once and he hoped that he would stay awhile, even if he knew the omega would probably want to leave, he just hoped when that happened he’d be safe, perhaps in his own human village. The Gorgon didn’t realise how much he had missed simple conversations and interactions with others


	3. Weakness and strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own weakness and their own strength, though it was amazing that the Gorgon didn't show any

Silvanus sighed, laying back in the nest of pillows and playing around with some of the threed. He was better, much better and felt that he could go out again if he really wanted to..... but...

Well, Silvanus was still a bit weak from the days of heat and being around an Alpha's scent did not seem to help with that at all. In fact it felt like his body was crying out more for the Alpha than anything. He sighed again and got up, going to find the Gorgon in question

Said gorgon seemed to be just washing items that had been soiled from his heat. Silvanus felt a blush redden his face just looking at it, but the gorgon wasn't really doing anything weird with them.... just washing. Why did his stomach twist at that?

"Kittatos" Was spoken by the gorgon

Silvanus blinked, trying to figure out if it was a species or perhaps a plant he was using to wash his clothes or maybe-

The gorgon looked at him "My name. It's Kittatos. I can feel you staring into my head and I believe it's easier to just call out my name" His two lower arms continued their work while his upper arms rubbed his face

Silvanus felt a fluttering in his heart but tried to push it out "Kitt... atos? I'm... Silvanus."

Kittatos smiled and chuckled "Well greetings Silvanus, I'm glad it only took a mere five days for you to tell me your name" He laughed loudly before going to wash again

Silvanus blushed... Kittatos's laugh was loud and deep, almost rumbling and coming with a light purr in the background, a big smile dawned his face showing off his sharp teeth and impressive jaw line. He shook his head and looked away "Ha... yeah.... sorry"

Kittatos shook his head with a smile and a whisper of a chuckle "I have proven to you that there is no fear in looking at me, and yet you still turn your face"

Silvanus didn't truly know how to respond and so muttered "Habit.." It was a habit really, he had been trained hard alongside his Alpha siblings, taught each and every weakness and strength.... though now having met the gorgon.... Kittatos, he wandered if things haven't changed. Could certain Omega's still control them? The gorgo- Kittatos seemed more...... human then gorgon... Were every creature bad? Well the spinx and minotaur seemed violent but that was due to the scent of heat... Kittatos is an exile though.. questions went around and around in his head until he was sat down with some water.

He blinked before looking up, seeing The- Kittatos sitting him down and funneling water into his mouth which he happily accepted

Kittatos shook his head "Truly, you're not in any condition to travel or fight. You barely heard me coming. So lost in that head of yours Silvanus" Kittatos rested a cool hand against his head, that was gentle and nice "No fever though. You need to get your strength back before leaving"

Silvanus nodded dumbly, not really thinking, his focus on the hand gently laid on his forehead

Kittatos helped him back to the room he'd been staying in and put a wet leaf against his head "Rest some more alright?"

Again Silvanus dumbly nodded and the gorgon slithered away

He closed his eyes and sighed, getting everything in order before sitting up with a start. He had just accepted to stay here longer!

He really has himself in a messy situation. But he supposed it could be worse


	4. Slow bonding over little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how much they had in common, even though they came from two different worlds

Silvanus laughed loudly, much harder then he had done in so long, wiping a tear from his eye as he looked at Kittatos "You did not!" he shouted in disbelief, shaking his head at such a concept

Kittatos chuckled alongside him, raising an eyebrow and leaning back "And what is so hard to believe in the fact that I once dyed another's skin pink" He smiled that dazzling smile once again

Silvanus shook his head. As the days went by, Kittatos had checked up on him more and more, checking to see if he had a fever, bringing food and water and sometimes just for a chat. Today he had decided to tell him the story of how he had once dyed his mother's skin pink when Silvanus had made the comment that Gorgon life seemed boring and without fun "How? Why?"

Kittatos shrugged and chuckled "Always been gifted with herbs. And why? I can not tell you, I just thought my mother would look beautiful in a nice shade of pink"

Silvanus laughed again, imagining such a woman, strong and alpha all pink. It was truly a funny thought "Any other fun times?"

Kittatos shook his head with a sigh "Sadly not. I do not believe Gorgons are violent by nature"

That last part caught Silvanus off guard. He did not believe Gorgons were violent by nature? He knew a few weeks ago he would have argued and spat out many instances where Gorgons had been incredibly cruel and violent. But now.... Having met Kittatos... He wasn't violent at all, each touch was careful and caring, each movement smooth and with lots of thought behind it. He hadn't yelled or shouted and even took in an omega in heat when he could have just left him to his fate.... it brought up an interesting question "Why are they violent then?" He asked quietly

Kittatos seemed taken aback by the question, perhaps he thought that Silvanus would simply brush him off as a one time exception to his species. He then hummed "Because of what our power was, it made others incredibly hostile to us at all times. Meaning fights, after generations and generations.... you teach your kids to protect and fight, then you forget the reason why you did it in the first place...... then you become violent. I believe myself to be the closest thing to true Gorgon nature and even then, sometimes my teachings get the better of me"

Silvanus thought this over. Being able to turn people to stone would make anyone panic and try to fight them so no more would turn to stone. But this meant that Gorgons were violent today because it was either become violent or be killed off. He felt sad knowing that children who weren't born violent were mad into blood thirsty warriors out of fear. But he guessed the same could be said for him, they were hunters because they feared what they didn't understand in omega nature...

He sighed "I know that feeling..."

Kittatos was again surprised, looking at him with a tilt of his head "You.... do?"

Silvanus nodded "I was brought up by hunters and-" He saw the look on Kittatos face, his face having gone pale and staring at him with wide eyes

Silvanus realised his error immediately, hunters went after their prey, lured them in. Maybe he thought this whole thing was a trap

Kittatos scurried away quickly and Silvanus ran after him "WAIT! PLEASE" He whined, not wanting the Alpha to leave

But Kittatos was already slithering down to the forest and out of sight. Silvanus would be lost in there if he went.... unable to defend himself... But... He wanted Kittatos to know he was safe to return, he didn't want to run him out.

And so he went after him into the deep forest


	5. Things go down hill

Silvanus ran after Kittatos, panting hard. How was the Alpha so fast?! He had the lower half of a snake for crying out loud!! How could he be faster?!

He was soon out of breath and helplessly lost. Well, this was certainly a position he didn’t think he’d find himself in so suddenly 

He started to walk, hoping against hope that he could at least find the cave, he didn’t mean to drag the gorgon out of his home, he was entirely grateful for what he had done. Protecting him, feeding him…

He took a deep gulp, feeling his eyes well up and his stomach twist. He felt so… lost. He hadn’t felt this lost since he found out he was an omega. The feeling twisted inside of him, made him want to stop and cry

But he couldn’t, there would be no one… anywhere. If he could just find the cave he could pack up and leave. Hope that the gorgon would return and see it disturbed. It was probably too much to ask really

What was he thinking?! He felt… bad. For a mythical creature. He felt guilt and regret and he had… he had gotten close to the gorgon. Against all his father’s teachings he… he felt like he had bonded with the gorgon.

But perhaps to the gorgon he was just a helpless Omega… perhaps Kittatos just simply… wasn’t interested?

It would explain how Kittatos was able to be around him in heat without doing anything. Did his laundry like it was nothing… Perhaps he was just that kind of person… caring and gentle…

He had gotten himself into such a mess, he could feel tears running down his face. Why was he crying over this?! Why?!

He sat down next to a tree trunk and closed his eyes, letting shudders and sobs out, his body quaking… he couldn’t believe he blew it with pne phrase… he’d ruined everything for the gorgon that had given him shelter and protection

He gave a bitter chuckle, feeling the wind on his skin making him colder

“Why hello there~” purred a voice

The omega turned quickly onto to come face to face withthe minotaur


	6. Brawl and blood

Dilvanus gasped as his eyes gazed upon the minotaur, the very same that had fought with the spinx over him

“Well well, I thought I’d never see you again but here you are” he purred, starting to circle his prey

Silvanus lashed out, swiping with his pocket knife at the face of the beast

The minotaur gave a shout of rage before going to ram him into a tree

Silvanus rolled to the left, panting and breathing deeply. He had to dodge and attack when open. No other way against a minotaur.

So they sort of danced around each other, dealing blows and taking hits.

Silvanus cried out as he was hit against a tree, locked him by the minotaur, arm behind his back. No where to run

“I’m gonna love hearing you-“ the minotaur was interrupted by a shriek of rage. The weight lifting off of Silvanus in an instance 

Silvanus turned with a deep breath, expecting to see the spinx omce again

And was faced with a Kittatos, eyes red and coiling harshly around the minotaur 

Silvanus blinked, his heart filling with joy as he saw Kittatos come to his rescue 

He cringed at the crack he heard, then looked away as Kittatos… feasted. He gulped, waiting for the noise to end

There came a sigh and when Silvanus looked, his eyes were no longer red

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, neither one knowing what to sat to the other…

“…Can’t going a minute without being attacked huh?” Kittatos chuckled with a bloody smile


End file.
